memory_alphafandomcom_ca-20200213-history
Star Trek: Enterprise
[[Fitxer:Startrekenterpriselogo.jpg|thumb|Logo de Star Trek: Enterprise.]] Star Trek: Enterprise és una sèrie de televisió de ciència ficció nord-americana, creada per Rick Berman i Brannon Braga dins l'univers de Star Trek de Gene Roddenberry. La sèrie segueix les aventures de la primera nau humana que arriba a factor de curvatura 5, l'Enterprise (NX-01), deu anys abans de la formació de la Federació Unida de Planetes mostrada en sèries anteriors de Star Trek. Enterprise (títol original fins a la tercera temporada) va ser estrenada el 26 de setembre del 2001. L'episodi pilot, Arc trencat, es troba entre els esdeveniments del segle XXI mostrats a Star Trek VIII: Primer contacte i Star Trek: La sèrie original. La sèrie comença l'any 2151. Els baixos ratings van fer que la UPN canceŀlés Star Trek: Enterprise el 2 de febrer del 2005, però el canal va permetre que la sèrie completés la seva quarta temporada. L'episodi final (Aquests són els viatges…) es va transmetre el 13 de maig del 2005. Després de quatre temporades i 98 capítols, va ser la primera sèrie de Star Trek a ser canceŀlada des de la sèrie animada. És també la darrera sèrie de la franquícia després de 18 anys ininterromputs de noves sèries de Star Trek, des de l'estrena el 1987 de Star Trek: La nova generació. Llista de personatges Capítols Temporada 1 0. La FEF secreta (The Secret FEF) # Arc trencat (1a Part) (Broken Bow, Part I) # Arc trencat (2a Part) (Broken Bow, Part II) # Fugir o lluitar (Fight or Flight) # Un món nou i estrany (Strange New World) # Inesperat (Unexpected) # Terra Nova (Terra Nova) # L'incident andorià (The Andorian Incident) # Trencant el gel (Breaking the Ice) # Civilització (Civilization) # Fill del Fortunate (Fortunate Son) # Guerra freda (Cold Front) # Enemic silenciós (Silent Enemy) # Estimat doctor (Dear Doctor) # Gossos dormint (Sleeping Dogs) # Ombres de P’Jem (Shadows of P'Jem) # Llançadora 1 (Shuttlepod One) # Fusió (Fusion) # Planeta trapella (Rogue Planet) # Adquisició (Acquisition) # Oasi (Oasis) # Detingut (Detained) # Vox Sola (Vox Sola) # Herois caiguts (Fallen Hero) # Travessia pel desert (Desert Crossing) # Dos dies i dues nits (Two Days and Two Nights) # Ona de xoc (1a Part) (Shockwave, Part I) Temporada 2 # Ona de xoc (2a Part) (Shockwave, Part II) # Carbon Creek (Carbon Creek) # Camp de mines (Minefield) # Atur mortal (Dead Stop) # Una nit a la infermeria (A Night in Sickbay) # Lladres (Marauders) # El setè (The Seventh) # El comunicador (The Communicator) # Singularitat (Singularity) # Punt de fuga (Vanishing Point) # Càrrega valuosa (Precious Cargo) # El passadís (The Catwalk) # Alba (Dawn) # Estigma (Stigma) # Cessament del foc (Cease Fire) # Temps futur (Future Tense) # Canamar (Canamar) # L'encreuament (The Crossing) # El judici (Judgment) # Horizon (Horizon) # L'incompliment (The Breach) # Cogenitor (Cogenitor) # Regeneració (Regeneration) # Primer vol (First Flight) # Recompensa (Bounty) # L'expansió (The Expanse) Temporada 3 # Els xindi (The Xindi) # Anomalies (Anomaly) # Extinció (Extinction) # Rajiin (Rajiin) # Impuls (Impulse) # Exili (Exile) # L'enviament (The Shipment) # Entre dos móns (Twilight) # Estrella del nord (North Star) # Similitud (Similitude) # El carrer Carpenter (Carpenter Street) # El regne elegit (Chosen Realm) # Terreny de proves (Proving Ground) # Estratagema (Stratagem) # Presagi (Harbinger) # Les ordres del doctor (Doctor's Orders) # El viver (Hatchery) # Azati Prime (Azati Prime) # Danys (Damage) # Els oblidats (The Forgotten) # E² (E²) # El consell (The Council) # Compte enrere (Countdown) # Hora zero (Zero Hour) Temporada 4 # Front de tempesta (1a Part) (Storm Front, Part I) # Front de tempesta (2a Part) (Storm Front, Part II) # La casa (Home) # Zona fronterera (Borderland) # Estació freda 12 (Cold Station 12) # Els amplificats (The Augments) # La forja (The Forge) # Despertar-se (Awakening) # Kir’Shara (Kir'Shara) # Daedalus (Daedalus) # Efecte observador (Observer Effect) # Babel 1 (Babel One) # Units (United) # Els Aenar (The Aenar) # Aflicció (Affliction) # Divergència (Divergence) # Obligats (Bound) # En un mirall fosc (1a Part) (In a Mirror, Darkly, Part I) # En un mirall fosc (2a Part) (In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II) # Dimonis (Demons) # Terra Prime (Terra Prime) # La cruïlla (Crossroads) # El principi de la fi (The Beginning of the End) # Discovery (1a Part) (Discovery, Part I) # Discovery (2a Part) (Discovery, Part II) # Aquests són els viatges… (These Are the Voyages…) Tema d'obertura És la primera vegada que un tema d'obertura de Star Trek té lletra. La cançó es titula Where My Heart Will Take Me (en català “''On el meu cor em portarà''”) va ser escrita per Diane Warren i cantada per Russell Watson. A més és el primer i únic tema que no és original per a la sèrie. Aquesta cançó a més d'un disc de la seva autora, va formar part de la banda de so de la peŀlícula Patch Adams, interpretada per Rod Stewart. DVD L'octubre del 2004, coincidint amb el començament de la quarta temporada i abans de conèixer de la canceŀlació de la sèrie, Paramount revelà la intenció de llançar les quatre temporades d'Enterprise en DVD durant el 2005. La primera temporada en DVD va ser llançada el 3 de maig del 2005, deu dies abans de l'episodi final de la sèrie. Va ser la primera a incloure escenes eliminades (als de Star Trek: Voyager havien estat incloses en els episodis les imatges eliminades), i també va ser la primera a tenir Bloopers i Outtakes. Les altres temporades van sortir a la venda el 26 de juliol, 27 de setembre i 1 de novembre d'aquell mateix any. Enllaços externs * * * * Sèries Enterprise bg:Стар Трек: Ентърпрайз cs:Star Trek: Enterprise de:Star Trek: Enterprise en:Star Trek: Enterprise eo:Stela Vojaĝo: Enterprise es:Star Trek: Enterprise fr:Star Trek: Enterprise it:Star Trek: Enterprise ja:スタートレック：エンタープライズ nl:Star Trek: Enterprise pl:Star Trek: Enterprise pt-br:Star Trek: Enterprise ro:Star Trek: Enterprise ru:Звёздный путь: Энтерпрайз sr:Звјездане стазе: Ентерпрајз sv:Star Trek: Enterprise uk:Зоряний шлях: Ентерпрайз zh:星际迷航：进取号 zh-cn:星际迷航：进取号